1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of attaching an in-dash type car sound apparatus to an opening of a dashboard panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to one conventional arrangement of attaching the in-dash type car sound apparatus, locking segments are provided on the side faces of an inner case, whereas the side faces of the car sound apparatus have substantially angular U-shaped coupling members pivoted rotatably thereto. At the time of attachment, the car sound apparatus is inserted into the inner case with its coupling members turned up and one end of each angular U-shaped coupling member is coupled to the corresponding locking segment of the inner case. At the time of detachment, each angular U-shaped coupling member is turned in the opposite direction to release the coupled state with the corresponding locking segment and the car sound apparatus is pulled out by the use of removing members engaged with the side faces thereof.
In the foregoing attachment arrangement, the coupling between the inner case and the car sound apparatus is settled through adjustment of a so-called depth stroke between the locking segments and the angular U-shaped coupling members. Consequently, as the shape of a dashboard changes, the size of projection of the front or nose of the sound apparatus varies. Therefore, in case the nose projects from the dashboard, a cover top or the margin of an opening must be drawn, for instance, to accommodate the sound apparatus. Or, in case the size of projection does not meet the requirements of destination countries, another inner case for exclusive use must be designed and manufactured separately.